Pain is hilarious
by Crimson Coated Angel
Summary: Bill is looking for a new puppet, and he loves torturing him. In more ways than one
1. Chapter 1

The demon wouldn't leave him alone. It wasn't a big deal at first. Just little whispers at first. Nothing to bothersome. That, he could ignore. But, you can't ignore voices in your head.

"Hey glasses, I know you can hear me!" Just ignore it.

"Come on, you can't ignore me! I'm literally in your head!" His head was starting to hurt, but he knew he shouldn't draw attention to it. Then the demon would know that he was getting to him.

"Glasses! You better not ignore me! Besides, you can't keep this up for much longer!" He was right. He wasn't going to admit it, but that stupid demon was right.

"Well, since I'm the one doing that talking here, I guess I'll tell you what I want." Oh God, what the hell did Bill want...?

"I would like to make a deal. What, you might ask? Well that's easy. I'll leave your family alone, and in return, you let me use you as, well, a puppet!"

"Never," he said. Like hell he would let that fucking demon use him.

"Aww, don't be like that glasses! Besides, you don't have a choice."

What did that mea-

Oh God, his head hurt. He felt something running down his face. His nose was bleeding.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Bill," he said.

"Ah well, you'll come around eventually!"

The demon had left, for now. He'd be back soon. But what did he mean by, I'll leave your family alone? He couldn't think right now, his head still hurt from his conversation with Bill. The blood was still running down his face. It had started to pool on the desk. Quickly, he tried to wipe it up. Easier said than done, since it had half dried. He'd have to go upstairs, where Stanly and the others were, since there was no bathroom down in the basement. Something he regretted not putting in. He had no choice.

"Damnit" he cursed to himself. There really was no other way. He'd have to come up with some excuse. He tried to come up with one as he trudged up the basement stairs. He pushed open the vending machine door, and gained a stare from Stanly and-

Dipper. Uh-Oh.

Stanly was easy to convince, but Dipper would be harder to lie to.

"Uh, are you ok, Pointdexter?" His brother asked him. He actually seemed concerned for him.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran into the vending machine on the way up."

It was a terrible lie, but it seems that Stanly fell for it, since he went back to counting the money in the cash register. Dipper however, seemed skeptical, but soon went back to reading the second journal, that he let Dipper borrow.

Thank goodness.

First, he went to the bathroom, and cleaned the blood off of his face. His head still hurt, but now it had gone down to barely tolerable. He then went to the kitchen to grab some paper towels to clean off the desk. He completed the task, and then went to grab Journal 3. He flipped to the Bill Cipher page. There had to be something on weaknesses. Right? Wrong. There was nothing on the dream demons weaknesses.

"Damnit. This isn't good."

"Great Uncle Ford," a voice shouted from the top of the stairs. It was Dipper. He quickly shut the journal, just as the boy walked through the door.

"Yes, Dipper?"

"Stan wanted you to come up for dinner. He's kinda worried about you."

"Oh. Um, no thanks. Tell him I'll be up later."

"Uh, are you sure? I mean, it's probably not good for you to stay down here all the ti-"

"I'm fine Dipper," he shouted. Oh God, the look on the boy's face. He hadn't meant to do that. He didn't normally lash out like this. What was Cipher doing to his head.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry to bother you..."

He wished he could apologize, but his voice wouldn't let him. He needed to get that demon out of his head, before he hurt anyone. Verbally or physically.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads up, yes I watched The Last Mablecorn, and yes I know the whole thing with Bill and stuff, but this is a separate story that I'M writing for the heck of it. Got it? Good. Now, on with the show!

Bill was always in his dreams. Waiting for him. For the moment he'll break. To bad for him, because he barley slept anyway. In hindsight this was still not a good thing. How long had it been since he'd slept? Four? Five days? Hell, maybe even six. It didn't matter to him. As long as he could postpone meeting Bill in his dreams for a little longer, he didn't care.

Although, the lack of sleep was staring to get to him. Over the past couple days he had almost passed out, and his family definitely noticed. His brother was close to just knocking him out, and forcing him to get to bed. Luckily, he had escaped to the basement before that could happen. He almost wished that he'd let him though. His head was starting to ache again. Not a good sign.

"Well, hey there glasses! What a lovely night for some night terrors, wouldn't you say?"

Oh God, he fell asleep.

"Why won't you just bother some one else? What is it that I have that makes you want to control me?" he shouted at the triangular figure.

"Oh glasses, isn't it obvious?"

"You don't mean-"

"Yup! You guessed it! You deserve a prize! How about some poisoned cupcakes?"

Bill snapped his hand and a cupcake apeared out of nowhere. Of course he wasn't going to take it.

"What? You more of a muffin man?"

"What do you want with the portal? What purpose could it possibly serve you?!"

"Boy, you haven't changed a bit, have you sixer? Well, if you must know...Actually I'm not going to tell you. Let's just say that you play a big part of this plan, and one way or another, you are going to help me get it."

"What? What do you mean? Like hell I'd ever help you!"

"Ah Ah Aaaah sixer. Watch your language. There could be kids watching."

"Shut up! The point is that I'd never let you use me as a puppet, you hear me?"

"Oh, but glasses, never is such a strong word. How about, eventually?"

"No way! You leave me and my family alone, or so help me I'll-"

His head was splitting. Earlier was nothing compared to this. He felt as if his skull was going to crack right in two.

"Gah!"

"Hahahah! Is the lack of sleep finally catching up with you? I bet. Anyway, I got other things I need to do. I'll catch you later! Oh, and one more thing before I go."

The triangle snapped his fingers, and suddenly a large pit appeared beneath him. He was falling. The bottom was getting closer. No escape. No escape. Noescapenoescapenoescapenoescapenoescape.

He sat up with a jolt, panting, and out of breath. His head was trying to murder him, and he ached all over. The dream, he realized, was a warning. Just like there was no escape from falling, there would be no escape from Bill Cipher.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Bill had visited him three more time over the past week. He had tried not sleeping, but that obviously got him no where, since Bill took advantage of how tiered he was. That wasn't the end of it. The others had started to notice his odd behavior. He could be calm one moment, then lash out the next. He had even almost yelled at Mabel. No one yelled at Mabel, not even her parents. He was able to suppress the urge to shout at her, and retreated to the basement. On the way, Dipper almost stopped him, but he quickly shut the vending machine behind him before he could ask any questions.

This was not good. Not good at all. He had fallen asleep, and of course, the demon was waiting for him.

"Well well. Look who finally decided to show up. I'd been hoping I'd see you."

Damnit.

"I'd been waiting. And boy, do I have something to show you!"

"Do I have a choice." He did not want to deal with the triangle any longer.

"Like it matters! Come on glasses! I promise, you'll like this."

If Bill said that he would like it, then it would surely be the opposite. What was the demon going to put him through this time? What possible torture could he have in store. No way in hell he wanted to find out. But when it came to the afore mentioned demon, it didn't matter wether he wanted to or not.

"Come on glasses, I got some stuff to take care of, so let's make this quick." It seemed as if Bill had teleported them out of the dream, and into another room in the shack. The twins room to be exact. Both Dipper and Mabel were sound asleep, and he prayed to all the Gods he knew that they stayed that way. Bill then floated over to where Dipper was sleeping, it looked as if he had fallen asleep while reading Journal 3, since he had it open to a page on Vampire Ghosts (that was an adventure he would rather not relive).

"So glasses, remember what I said earlier about that deal?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

The triangle snapped his fingers, and Dipper began to stir in his sleep. Cuts and bruises began to form on his arms and face.

"And that's not even the worst I can do. How about what you humans refer to as. What was it? Oh yeah! Organ failure!"

"No! Stop whatever sick thing your'e doing!" There was no way out. The demon could kill both the twins, and his brother with the wave of his hand (or snap of his fingers). He had no choice. It was either watch Bill torture and kill his family, or become a puppet for the twisted triangle. There was no other option. He'd have to do it.

"Ok. I'll take your deal. As long as you don't hurt anyone. You lay one finger on them, and I swear I will kick your ass all the way back to the Nightmare Realm! You hear me?"

"Of course sixer! A deals a deal! Now just know that I'm gonna have to pop in and out of your body whenever I need to, which is going to be a lot. And you'll have to let me, or else, you know what will happen." The demon extended his hand, and it burst into flames. In turn, he stretched out his hand, and the deed was done. Bill let out a sick, twisted laugh. He slowly backed away from the now terrifying triangle.

"Oh! And one more thing Pointdexter, just 'cause I can't hurt your family, doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you! Now, I'll be seeing you. Deals to make, nightmare to make, you know. Well, I'll be back!" With that, Bill disappeared in a flash of blue. He sat up with a jolt. He still felt the heat on his hand from when he made the deal with Bill. He knew he would regret it, but as long as his family was safe, he didn't care. He'd have to avoid them as much as possible, since the demon would definitely take over without warning. Damn, his head hurt like crazy.

Bill's laughter still echoed in his mind. It was sick and sadistic. Like he knew what was to come, the torture he had in store. It made him physically sick. He ran to the bathroom. After a minute of gagging, he went to get rid of the bile, but where it should have been, a deep crimson stained the toilet bowl, and part of the bathroom floor. The laughter still echoed as he went to clean it up, hands shaking. It was safe to say that he definitely wasn't going to sleep anymore that night.

There was a knock at the door to the spare room that he had re-claimed that morning. It had once been his, but after the "accident" it had eventually become a break room for the handy man, Soos, who graciously gave it back to him. Turning his attention to the door, it was Mabel, who had a large smile on her face.

"Great Uncle Ford, Dipper said that he found this magic box with some magic candy that tastes like every flavor! Do you want some?"

"Um, isn't it a little early for candy!"

"But Great Uncle Ford, it's almost one in the afternoon. How late did you sleep?"

"Heh. I guess longer than I thought. Well anyway, thanks, but no thanks."

"Aww. Ok well, see you around. Hey Dipper, save some for me, knuckle head!"

After he was sure she was out of earshot, he let out a groan. Last night he must have been talking with Bill for longer than he thought. Not to mention his head felt like it was splitting for a second time. Migraines had been coming on more frequently in the last few days. This one happened to be the worst one so far. He leaned against the door, and slowly slid down to the floor, burying his head in his hands, trying to will the migraine to pass. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Hahahahahah! Hey glasses, hows it going'? Head hurting yah?"

He didn't move from his current position.

"What do you want, Cipher," he asked with a bitter tone, still not looking up. His head was still pounding.

"Relax, for now I'm just observing. No need to get all worked up. Say, let's play a game. It's called how much nerd stuff does Ford own."

He quickly looked up. The triangle was throwing all of his things around, messing with important papers, and almost breaking things that had taken him forever to collect.

"Hey! Put that down!"

"Hahahahahah! Your'e easy to mess with, huh sixer?"

"Shut up, you don't even know how much damage you could have done!" He quickly attempted to clean up the mess the demon had made, but that was hard with the massive migraine that he had.

"Guh, you humans are so slow. Relax glasses, I've got this." Bill snapped his fingers, and it was as if he had never been there. Everything was back where it should be.

"Well glasses, that was fun, but I was only dropping by. I've got to check up on my new puppet every now and again. Just to make sure you don't do anything you might regret."

He spoke the last part with a more angered tone, as if warning him of something he shouldn't do. He let out a shudder.

"Well, see ya later sixer! I'll need to use your body for something later, so I'll be back soon. Of course soon could mean in an hour, or a week, so better watch out! Later!"

He dissapeared in a flash of blue, and the world went back to normal. Of course, he felt his headache return at that exact moment. He let out a groan as he trudged over to the sofa. He held his head in his hands as he let out a sigh. This would not be easy.

 **Oh my goodness, 3 follows on this story?! That's 3 more than I thought I'd get! I'll try to keep chapters regular and all that, cause I don't want to** **disappoint. Please review, tell me what I could improve. Expect more torture in the future. I do not own Gravity Falls and all that (I should have said that earlier and all that, Disney please don't sue me)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness thank you guys for all the positive** **response! I'm so happy that there are actually people out there who like my stuff! I'm so happy. I cried. Thanks so much. I'll try to update everyday, or every other day. Thank you so much!**

It had been three days. Three days since he had last seen Bill. He was to paranoid to try and get any sleep. He lost track of how long it had been since he had last gotten any sleep. It had to have been less than two weeks, right? Or was it more than that? It was too hard to think. This was affecting his work. He couldn't research, he couldn't run tests. God, he was a mess. An absolute mess. Unfortunately, his brother was starting to notice.

Stanly was certainly smarter than he looked. He was able to fix the portal, and has pulled more scams than he could count. So, of course he would notice. He couldn't let him get too close, in case Bill decided that he needed to "borrow" him. A term that the would use very loosely. He stayed in the basement for longer amounts of time. Actually, that was an understatement. He never left. No way in hell would he take any chances. Bill was very unpredictable, and could hurt anyone at any moment.

There was a knock at the door. He had forgotten to lock it. Shit. He couldn't think straight, of course he would forget. It was Stanly. There was no way out of this. With a sigh, he walked over to let him in, but Stanly just let himself in.

"Hey sixer, uh, you holding up ok..." Conversation between the two had become awkward. Almost non-existent, really.

"Yes, Stanly I'm fine. I have some very important research to do so, if you could just-"

"Now we both know that's not true. Look at you Ford, you're a mess. No way you're doing any work down here. So, either you're gonna tell me what's going on, or I'm going to have to drag your ass upstairs."

"Stanly, really, I'm fine. I've just been really buss-"

His head was splitting. Of all the times to have a sudden migraine, now was the worst of all. And, of course, it brought on a nose bleed. A very bad one at that.

The sudden wave of pain caused him to lose balance. He clutched the desk for support. There was nothing he could do about the bleeding though. Great.

"Whoah! Ford, what's the matter? Shit, I'll be right back!"

This was bad. His secret would be out if he didn't come up with a reason for this. Stanly rushed back downstairs with a box of tissues.

"You idiot. Only you would do this to yourself," he muttered as he handed him the tissues. He quickly dabbed up the blood, and used another to try and staunch the flow of blood. His head still hurt like crazy. He was probably close to collapsing, if it weren't for the desk he was leaning on. The bleeding stopped.

"Ok Ford, you are not spending another minute down here. You're coming up with me, and no buts, got it pointdexter?"

Shit. He had not choice. There was no escape from Stanly. Stanly grabbed his other arm, and shifted him so that he was supporting his weight. This would be awkward. They stared the walk back to the elevator.

"Heh, we haven't done this in a while, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when we were kids, and those guys punched you in the gut? I had to drag your sorry ass all the way home."

"Heh, yeah, I remember."

They reached the elevator. He was glad he chose that instead of stairs.

The pair reached the first floor, and exited out the vending machine, Ford was still leaning on his brother. Dipper and Mabel ran over to them, Mabel, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey you guys, do you wanna- whoah, Great Uncle Ford, are you ok?'

He opened his mouth, but his brother beat him to it.

"Don't worry about him Mabel, my brother here was just being stupid again."

"Oh, ok, well that's ok! We'll be back later! Come on Dipper!"

The two ran off, but not before Dipper cast a backwards glance towards the two. As soon as they were out of earshot, Stanly spoke up.

"Ok, I'll get you to your room, and then we pretend that this never happened, deal?"

"Fine."

He would also rather that they put this whole ordeal behind them. Besides, Bill could be watching. Waiting for the right moment... He'd rather not think about it.

They trudged back to his room, and then he insisted that he could walk again. Stanly was hesitant at first, but he eventually left his brother by himself. He sat down of the sofa in his room, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well hey there sixer, hows it hanging'?"

Oh no.

"What do you want, Bill." He was not ready to deal with the triangle.

"Well, I need to borrow you."

Definitely not ready.

 **It's late, but I finished it. More action will be in the next chapter, I promise. Once again, thanks so much for the positive reviews, but remember, critisism is allowed! Tell me what to fix! Well, see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gaaaaaaah I'm tiered, but I'm going to write for you lovely people, because I'm a good person, so here we go. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Pippydog, rock on girl/guy.**

Having his should ripped from his body was more painful than he had thought. A lot more painful. Bill raised up his hand, and it began to glow blue, then the next thing he knew, there was a searing pain ripping through his body. It hurt so bad. He had to force himself not to cry out. The next thing he knew, he had blacked out. When he woke up, something was different. Bill was in his body now. As for him, he was just a sort of spirit. It caught him off guard at first, since he normally didn't float, but he was able to get the hang of it.

As for his body, well, for the moment it was slumped against the wall. Then "he" opened his eyes. They were a bright yellow, and the pupils were stretched in an erie, unnatural way. It horrified him.

"Woah, I'll have to get used to this again, it's not every day that you inhabit a new body ya know."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Huh, that's it? No questions, no nothing?

"I have questions, but I'd rather not do this for longer than I have to."

"Alright then, that's one thing I don't need to cross off the list then! Alright! Time to mess stuff up!"

Bill walked out the door, and he floated after him. He still wasn't very used to the whole "being a spirit" thing. It made him very uncomfortable. He lagged behind as Bill staggered around, almost like he were drunk. He was relieved that everyone was (hopefully) asleep. Bill stopped in front of the front door. He looked as if he were thinking hard about something. It seemed very, uncharacteristic of him. He was afraid that Bill would go out as him, and wreak havoc. Oh God.

"Heh, relax sixer, I'm not going out side...yet! I just need to remember something."

He took a long pause. He suddenly turned around, with an erie smile on "his" face. He let out a laugh. A sick, sadistic laugh. It shook him. He didn't like it, what ever it meant. He was truly terrified of whatever Bill planned to do while in his body. The demon staggered over to the vending machine. It didn't matter that he didn't know the code to get in, he just raised "his" hand, and as it glowed an erie blue. The door swung open. He began to walk down the stairs, but since he was not that good at walking, he tripped and fell down the stairs that led to the elevator.

"Aw man, pain is just as funny as last time! Mind if I do that again, glasses?"

"Yes, I do mind! Now just do what you came here to do, and then get out!"

A dark bruise was starting to form on "his" face. That was going to hurt later. He didn't want to think of any other possible injuries, so he just floated towards the elevator. Bill walked over to the elevator, and repeated the same process as before. His hand glowed blue, and it didn't matter that he didn't know the code. He stepped in, and went to the third floor. He however, didn't need to use the elevator, since having discovered that he could phase through walls, so he went through the floor. Bill stepped out a moment later. He walked over to the control panel for the portal.

"Alright, time to mess stuff up!"

"Bill, what are you doing? Please, just don't do anything stupid."

"Heh, well, that depends on your view of stupid. For instance, I could do this," Bill flipped a switch on the portal. "And you might think it's stupid, but I, however don't!"

"Bill! Don't touch that!"

He flipped some more switches.

"Whoops!"

The portal began to emit a soft glow. It was different from the normal, rainbow colors, but rather, a more sinister color. Whatever Bill was doing, it was something that the portal wasn't originally meant to do. But how could he do that? He'd have to make several modifications!

"You know that I can hear your thoughts, right Pointdexter? I don't need to make modifications! I can just do this!"

"His" hands began to glow again, only this time, brighter. The portal began to glow as well. Bill pressed a couple buttons on the control panel. Meanwhile, he was still trying to figure out how Bill could still read his thoughts.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight! But I'll be back later, ok glasses! Oh, and one more thing, if you try to stop what I'm doing, I can guarantee that your family will pay.

The way that Bill said that, truly terrified him. He gave a slow nod, and the demon let out a short laugh. With that the triangle left his body, and it slumped to the floor. As if it were dead. He didn't want to think about that, so he quickly went back into his own body. He let out a groan, since that fall down the stairs left more that just a bruise on his forehead.

"So, I'll see ya later glasses! Don't have too much fun without me!"

And with that, the triangle disappeared in a flash of light. He released a sigh, as he slowly slid down the wall. He didn't know if he could keep this up, but he'd have to. For his family's sake. He couldn't lose them. Not even his brother. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He was to tiered to think. He didn't move from his current position. He ended up falling asleep. He had nightmares about Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY! I wanted to update, but school is destroying me, so yah. I'm kinda tired, but I'm gonna write for you lovely people. So, here we goooooo! (Also, BTW, this chapter gets a bit... intense)**

The screams rang in his ears. Crimson was everywhere. The floor, his hands, the walls. They were dead. Both of them. He did it. Their deaths were on his hands. He let the crimson run through his fingers, then drip to the floor.He walked into the next room, trying to forget the sickening sight. There he was, lying on the floor. Dead. Another death. It was his fault. All his fault.

He let out a laugh. He kept laughing as he sank to the floor. He continued to laugh as tears streamed out of his eyes. They hit the floor, almost in rhythm. His laughter rang out. Blood was everywhere. He couldn't stop laughing. All his fault. He continued to laugh. He took the knife he didn't realize he was holding. He held it to his throat.

He woke with a start. He was breathing heavily, and trying to calm himself down. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Not real, not real, not real. He drew in a shaky breath. No matter what, he could never let his nightmare become a reality. No matter the cost. He could never let Bill use him for such means. He sat there in silence for a good few minutes. The laughter still echoed in his head. The nightmare felt so real. He quickly ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

He sat on the floor of the bathroom for a while. It was too quiet. It felt... unsettling. It wasn't right. Although, it was better than unbearably loud, which would not be good for the pounding headache he had just acquired. Great. He couldn't stay here for too long though. Stanley would be opening the Shack soon. He couldn't stay in there for too long. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas, since he began to drift off again.

 **I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW, I SWEAR, I APOLOGIZE FOR LATNESS**

 **-CrimsonCoated Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY MY DAD TOOK MY COMPUTER PLEASE FORGIVE ME I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH THIS NO MATTER WHAT SO DON'T WORRY, OK. ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY**

He woke from his dreamless sleep due to a knocking at the door. He groggily took in his surroundings. Then it clicked. Shit. It was Stanley, banging on the door.

"Hey Ford, you in there?"

It took him a minute to process what he said. He hadn't slept in days, so it would take him a while to fully wake up.

"Uh, y-yeah. Just-just give me a minute."

It took him longer than he thought it would to be able to stand up. His legs shook as he leaned on the counter for support. He held his head in his hand, while using the other for support. He glanced up, and saw himself in the mirror. He looked pale, had dark lines under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. That last one wasn't important. There was another bang at the door.

"Come on Ford, you planning on spending the rest of your life in there?"

He heaved a sigh. Of course, there would be no escape from his brother. He still acted a bit over protective. Especially when they were kids. He walked over to the door, and dragged his hand to the knob, before pulling it open. Stanley looked angry at first, but his expression softened when he saw his brother. He looked so tired.

"Woah. Did you, uh, spend the whole night in there?"

"Maybe," he muttered. He still couldn't get the image of his brother laying on the floor, dead out of his mind. He tried to walk past his brother, but he then felt him grab at his sleeve.

"Um, you ok there, Ford?"

"Yes, Stanley, I'm fine. Now can you please just let me-"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Stanley, please."

He was begging. That was something he didn't do. How badly had this demon fucked him up in the head? It didn't matter at the moment. He turned to face Stanley. He was...crying? No. That's not right. Stanley never cried. Never.

"Please, if somethings wrong, I want to help you. I know that Iv'e... messed up in the past, but just this once, let me help."

He broke. He had hurt his brother, without even saying anything. Oh God. Stanley leaned towards him, and put his head on his shoulder. He stood there for a moment, confused by the contact. He was trying to push them away, yet here was his brother. He slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Stanley. It's all my fault. All of this is my fault."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He lifted his head from his shoulder.

"You should have just left me in that other dimension. I'm not worth it."

"Don't you dare say that."

"Huh?"

"For thirty years I've broken laws and lied to so many people, just to get that portal running. I did all that for you. Of course you're worth it."

"I-I..."

He didn't know what to say. Now it was his turn to cry. He sank to his knees. All this time, he had never thought about how hard it had been on Stanley. Living with that guilt. Trying so hard to get him back. He understood now.

"T-thank you, Stanley," he sobbed.

"Don't worry about it Ford."

 **Feeeeeeeeeeeeeells. I got emotional writing this. I promise that I will always update about every day, or every other day. Stay awesome dudes.**

 **-Crimson Coated Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'LL GET IT RIGHT SOME DAY, BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY**

He heard a knocking at his door. He looked up from where he was sitting. He was trying to get some work done, but that was easier said than done. Returning to the task at hand, he sluggishly walked over to the door. He was hesitant to open the door. His paranoia was returning. When he first returned to this dimension, he thought that he could forget about it. However, ever since Bill had returned, he found himself alway looking out of the corner of his eye when something didn't seem right.

He opened the door.

"Hey, Great Uncle Ford!"

"Oh, um, hello Dipper..."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come join us? Mabel made some brownies. Although, I wouldn't recommend eating them, cause she may have used Mabel Juice instead of flour."

"Well, I don't know. I have a lot of research to catch up on, and-"

"Well, Grunkle Stan thinks that you should take a break, so I think that you should come now, before he tries to drag you out himself."

Stanley's wrath was something that he would rather not provoke. So, with a sigh, he walked out into the living room, Dipper walking slowly behind him.

"Hey Great Uncle Ford! Do you want a brownie? I made them myself! They also include a special ingridient!"

"Um... no thank you Mabel."

She didn't seem to mind. She trotted off in her sugar-covered sweater.

"Hey sixer, finally decided to come out of your cave I see."

"Hello, Stanley."

"You, uh, you holding up ok?"

"I told you before Stanley, I'm fine."

His brother gave him a look that said he wasn't convinced.

"We'll talk later, ok Stanley?"

"Alright, but you better tell me what's up."

"S-sure Stanley."

 **IT'S SHORT, IT SUCKS, BUT IT'S DONE**

 **SORRY IF EVERYONE IS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER**

 **I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME, PROMISE**

 **-Crimson Coated Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

In hindsight, planning to tell everything to his brother may not have been the best idea. After all, if he told him, Bill would most likely kill them, which was the reason he had made the deal with Bill in the first place. To protect them from the triangle.

 _But he would find out eventually, and besides, there was no other way. It was ether tell him, or let him figure it out._

But still, Bill would definitely make sure that he paid if he told Stanley. He'd have to lie.

 _You know that Stanley can tell when you're lying._

He could convince Stanley. He knew that he could. After going through multiple dimensions for thirty years, lying to his brother seemed simple.

He sighed. Yes, lying was the only solution. The only way to keep his family safe.

"Ok sixer, now tell me what's up."

He snapped out of his thoughts, and quickly turned his head to where his brother stood.

"Honestly Stanley, I don't know why you're so concerned."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what's the matter with you. You've been acting weird, even for you."

"I've just been doing some work on the portal. I've been dismantling is, so that another incident won't happen again."

He noticed Stanley cringe when he said incident. He instantly felt guilty for bringing it up. He shouldn't have. He still hadn't forgotten what had happened yesterday, when he had fallen asleep in the bathroom. He internally slapped himself for saying it.

"Ok Ford, just don't over work yourself."

With that, he left. He heaved a sigh, and walked back to his room. He shut the door, and leaned against it.

"Hey hey glasses, did ya miss me? I bet you did? So, what has my puppet been doing lately?"

Oh God.

"What do you want Bill?"

"Well, what do you think, sixer? I need to borrow you again!"

The demon let out a twisted laugh. He enjoyed toying with him.

"It's the middle of the day! They'll see you!"

"Don't worry about that, glasses! I'm just checking in early. I'll be back tonight, so until then, try not to screw up my plans..."

He said that last part with a tone of malice. He knew about earlier. He was watching. With that, the demon disappeared in a flash of blue light.

He let out a groan. The last time he had possessed him, he purposely fell down the stairs. And what was he doing with the portal? He doubted that Bill would tell him.

Later that night, true to his word, Bill returned.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road, ok sixer?"

"Let's just hurry up, ok?"

Once again, having his soul ripped out was excruciatingly painful. He stifled a cry. He turned to look at his borrowed body, and sure enough, Bill was in it.

"Heheheheheh, man, your body is one that I still need to get used to! Anyway, I have a lot to do tonight, so let's get started!"

Bill opened the door, and he floated after him. He still felt the pain from being ripped out of his body. This time seemed to hurt more than the last one. Bill approached the vending machine, and held up his hand. It once again, began to glow blue, and the door swung open.

"Hey sixer, wanna race down the staaaaaaairs?"

"Bill, don't you even think about-"

"To late," he shouted, as he, once again, pitched forwards, and tumbled down the stairs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, did that hurt! Pain is still hilarious!"

He continued to laugh as he approached the elevator. With a wave of his glowing hand, the elevator opened. Once he got to the portal room, he came up to the controls, with a sickening grin on his face. He held up his hands, and then slammed them onto the control panel, just like last time. The portal turned on, and began to glow that sickening color again. This time, the portal began to spit sparks. Almost as if it just couldn't reach where it was trying to go.

"Hmmmm, not enough power. Even I can't get it just yet. Guess this means I'll have to..."

Bill slowly turned to where he was hovering.

"Well, time to take this outside!"

 **This one felt long. I hope it's long enough. I'll have to try to make chapters longer, but for now, this is about it. Enjoy!**

 **-CrimsonCoated Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Double digits baby! Woo! Chapter 10!**

 **Well, I'm sick today, so I thought I would wright, since I have nothing better to do. On with the show!**

"O-outside?" he shouted. What could the triangle possibly be thinking?! What was out there that could possibly help Bill with whatever his plan was?

"You bet buck-o! I've got something hidden away out there that might do the trick! If only I could..."

He trailed off, and started muttering to himself. That wasn't like the demon at all. This must be something very important. If only he knew Bill's plans. Maybe then he could do something to stop him.

"Yeah right! Like you could do anything to stop me! I can hear your thoughts, remember, sixer?"

"But ho-"

"How is that possible? Thought you would ask that! Well you see, right now you're part of the minds cape, which is MY domain. So, while I have your body, I have power in both realms. Which means in either realm you inhabit, I can still hear you. That, and you're really predictable!"

He has power in both realms?

"But you see, the problem is, I can only inhabit a body for so long. So, if I can fix this portal up, and make it open a gate to the mind scape, I can have power in both realms, for all eternity! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Bu-"

"Enough questions, sixer. We've wasted enough time here. I'm getting bored answering your questions. And to answer that last one, I'm telling you all this, 'cause there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Bill let out a laugh. It was pure evil. His plan was insane! Bill's plan could destroy the universe! He had to stop him. But how? Bill had him under his control. And if he tried to warn the others, he could kill them! If he wanted to stop him, he'd have to do it by himself. There was no other option.

"Sixer, I appriciate your endeavor, but like I said, nothing you can try will stop me! So either stay out of my way, or have your family pay the price."

With that, Bill walked over to the elevator, and went to the first floor. He approached the door to the gift shop.

"Man, it sure has been a while since I got to really see this old town!"

"Just hurry up, Bill. I don't want to drag this out."

"Aww, be patient, glasses! Don't you want to live a little? We still have a few hours until morning! I'm gonna make this last!"

He let out an angry growl at the demon, but didn't reply. He had to find a way to shield his thoughts from Bill, without him figuring it out. Meanwhile, Bill was walking out the door. He drew in a deep breath, and let it out with a sneeze.

"Whoah sixer, I think your allergies are acting up!"

"I don't have allergies, Bill."

"Oh yeah, it's just that I don't usually do this breathing thing! Everything makes me sneeze until I get used to it again!"

"Bill, what are you even looking for out here?"

"Patience, remember glasses? I've got to actually find this thing first. And besides, it's a surprise! Don't want to ruin it!"

Bill began to walk towards the woods, muttering to himself again. He didn't notice all of the branches that were currently scratching at "his" face, as he walked through the trees. That would definitely leave a few marks. A few even began to bleed. Great. He began to float after him. He was about to catch up, when he heard Bill cry out. He rushed over to where he heard Bill. He was currently sitting at the bottom of a ditch, laughing hystarically.

"Oh, oh that was fun," he gasped between gasps of laughter. "Let's do it again!"

There was a gash on "his" forehead, right below "his" hairline. It was bleeding heavily.

"Bill, no. You'll end up killing me."

"Phhht, like I'd let that happen to my puppet! Trust me sixer, as long as you're useful to me, you're not going anywhere."

"Anyway, we're getting close, sixer. Try to keep up."

The demon suddenly broke into a sprint. He floated as fast as he could, trying to keep up. It's not exactly easy trying to get used to being a spirit. Bill took a sharp left. It was surprising that he could still run, especially with that gash. It was still bleeding, and it was going to hurt like hell when he got his body back. It could get infected if it went uncleaned. Bill stopped suddenly. In front of them stood a large tree. Not a pine tree, like most of the trees in Gravity Falls, but rather, an oak tree. It was enormous. It's trunk was almost as big as the Mystery Shack, and it was much taller. Bill approached the tree, grinning wildly.

"Ah, here it is. Let's see if I still remember how to do this." He held up his hand, and it began to glow a dark blue. The tree started to react along with the glowing. "MNCL, YLB PCTCYJ WMSP QCAPCRQ"

Bill cast a spell, and suddenly the tree revealed a doorway. The door swung open.

"Heheheh, now we're getting somewhere!"

The demon proceeded through the door, and he floated after him. Inside the tree was what looked to be an alter. Above it was a painting of Bill. What a surprise.

"Pretty nice, isn't it? I put some pretty cool stuff in here! Now, I'm sure it's here somewhere..."

He walked over to a cabinet, and swung it open haphazardly. Several items fell out. Bill then proceeded to rummage through the pile, tossing random trinkets everywhere. He then jumped up, holding up a vial of blue liquid.

"Hahahahah! I knew it was in here!"

"What is it...?"

"Well you see, this will temporarily increase my magic power enough, to finish this little project. The problem is though, I haven't made enough calibrations to use this yet, so I want YOU to hold on to it!"

"But I-"

"Well, times up Stanford! I'll leave the rest to you! See ya later!"

The triangle then floated out of his body. Before the soulless body could collapse, he quickly phased back into himself. Sure enough the various cuts, and the still bleeding gash hurt like hell. He let out a groan, and almost lost his balance. Bill was definitlly gone by now. He heaved a sigh, and began to trudge back to the shack. It was a lot farther than he had thought. He kept tripping over roots, and rock on the way back. The gash on his forehead was still bleeding, and hurt so much. It was getting hard to think, and his vision was blurry. He had to check if he was still wearing his glasses several times.

He could finally see the Mystery Shack. Now that he was out of the woods, he could see that the sun had almost fully risen. Shit. Stanley was definitely up by now. He trudged over to the porch, and opened the door to the gift shop. Sure enough, Stanley was there, along with the kids. Fuck. They turned to face him. Mabel let out a gasp.

"Oh my God! Ford, what the hell were you doing?" Stanley shouted at him. He couldn't respond. He was too tired. His forehead was throbbing. He couldn't think straight. What had happened? He was about to say something, but all he could see was black.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**

 **I'm so proud. This chapter is so long. Thank you guys for all the support. Really, it makes me so glad that I'm** **writing this. I'm trying to do longer chapters, so that if I can't write for a while you'll have something. Thank you all sooooooooooooooo much. I truly love all of you readers. 3**

 **Also, for the spell, try going two or three letters back (I might not have done it right, tell me if you get it) ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG I HAD STARTED ON THIS CHAPTER WHEN MY CAT JUMPED UP ON MY KEYBOARD AND DELETED EVERYTHING AAAAAAAAAAARG I HAD SOMETHING GOOD GOING TOO DAMN CAT**

 **AA;LDGHALKJSGNLKJVNSLKDJBHGLJDHGALKDSJALSKDGUHLOIUHGFSLKHGQOIUEHESLKJHGKLFJDHGLSKFJNVALKSDJHT IUHFALJDFHALISJFHL**

 **I'm ok now, but not really**

* * *

"Oh goodness, Grunkle Stan, is Great Uncle Ford ok?" Mabel asked, on the verge of tears. She was shaking, and looked panicked at the sight of Ford collapsed on the floor. Dipper, on the other had was calm, but couldn't hide the panicked look on his face. He wrapped Mabel in his arms, and told her that Ford would be ok.

"Ford will be fine Mabel. Don't worry, ok?" Dipper didn't seem too sure though. What was important now what getting Ford off of the floor. This wasn't very difficult, since Ford wasn't exactly heavy. He picked him up bridal style. If Ford were awake, he would have insisted that he put him down.

"Dipper, Mabel, you two should probably got upstairs. He might now wake up for a while." They dashed up the stairs into their room. With that, he returned to the task at hand. He turned back to Ford. He was still passed out, but his breathing was uneven. He had several small cut on his face, some of which were bleeding. What concerned him the most was the large gash on his forehead. It was long, and still bleeding. What was worse, was that the gash had become infected. One thing was for sure though. Ford would be in so much trouble when he woke up.

He walked into the living room, and set him down on the only chair. He proceeded to the kitchen to find a medical kit. He knew that he had one somewhere. It took some rummaging, but after digging through several cabinets and shelves, he found it. On the way back to the living room, he heard a groan, followed by the creaking of floorboards.

"Ford what are you doing?"

"What does it look like," he muttered. Unfortunately for Ford, he lost his balance, and pitched forwards.

"Don't worry sixer, I've got you."

He didn't respond, but thank goodness he was still awake.

"Don't you pass out on me again, Ford." He then proceeded to sit him back down. Then, he grabbed the medical kit, and pulled out some rubbing alcohol, a roll of bandages, and a box of band-aids. Ford shifted uncomfortabally. He had always hated when he had to get patched up after getting hit by some bully.

"Ok, hold still Ford, this is gonna hurt."

He doused a cloth in the rubbing alcohol, then brought it up to the gash on Fords forehead. He let out a cry of pain, but told him to proceed. He cleaned the infected wound the best he could, before bandaging it. Ford let out a few gasps of pain, but told him he was fine. He then took out a box of multi-coloured band-aids, courtesy of Mabel, and put them on the remaining cuts. Ford was sitting there with a grimace on his face. His face was flushed, and his breathing was still uneven.

"Hey Ford, you feeling ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. What the hell were you doing out there? You weren't in your room, and you freaked out the kids! We're all worried about you..."

"I-it's none of your business, Stanley."

"Like hell it's my business! Now you tell me what's really going on!"

He stood up, and faced him. He was about to speak, but then passed out again. He caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Woah, Ford!"

He was out cold. He sighed. He should have waited before asking him. What kind of brother was he?

"Ford, what have you gotten yourself into this time?..."

He picked him up once again, and brought him to his room. He should have known. Ford had lied to him when he said that he was dismantling the portal. This was much more than that. Of course, he couldn't ask him now, since he was out cold.

* * *

He woke up with a start. He was...in his room? Last time he checked, he was in the woods with Bill. No, he had returned to the shack, then...he passed out. He tried to get up, but that was rather difficult. Not just his forehead, but everything hurt. He noticed that he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, along with several brightly colored band-aids. What had happened when he was in the woods? His memories were...fuzzy. They had gone pretty deep into the woods, and then there was...a tree? Yes, a tree, and Bill had some secret storage compartment in it and- the vial!

He searched his pockets. It was still there, just how it had been when he received it. This was the key to Bill's plans. He knew that he had to destroy it. He reached for his second journal, which he now kept on a shelf, along with the first one. Dipper would frequently ask him if he could read the other journals, and currently he had journal three. He opened the book, and turned to a page with a spell that could destroy any object. He proceeded to read it out loud.

"BCPMW RFGQ TGYJ!"

After reading the spell, the vial began to glow and orange-red color. But after that, nothing happened.

"W-what?"

He let out an angry yell, and threw the vial against the wall. Instead of it smashing to pieces and blue liquid spilling everywhere, a small yellow bubble appeared around it, preventing it from breaking. It's indestructable.

He let out another yell of rage, and tried again, and again, and again, but to no avail. Bill was right. He couldn't stop him. He backed up against the wall, and slid down in defeat. He still didn't feel too great, and he was so tired. He held his head in his hand, and let out a choked sob.

"Ford! Are you alright? I heard you shouting, and-"

It was Stanley. He quickly stopped talking, and slowly approached him.

"H-hey Lee."

"You only call me that when things get really bad."

"Maybe things did..."

Stanley didn't say anything after that. He sat down next to him. He quickly stashed the vial in his pocket before Stanley noticed it. They sat in silence for a little bit. He stiffled another sob, but couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

Stanley hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. When he didn't protest he pulled him into a full embrace. They stayed that way for a while.

* * *

 **I like the end of this one**

 **-Crimson Coated Angel**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back now :l**

"Hey hey sixer! How's my favorite puppet doing?"

"B-Bill? What are you d-doing here?"

"Relax sixer, just checking in. You're a litte delusional from that infected cut. Kinda my fault."

"What?"

He brought his hand up to his forehead on an impulse. Memories came rushing back in an instance. The tree, the vial, how he was possessed again. But it was all choppy. He was having trouble processing all of this information. Everything hurt. And it was hot. It was so hot.

"Yeah, whoops! But don't think that you're off the hook. I saw what you pulled back there. I'm not stupid, of course I would keep it protected!"

Protected? What had he tried to do? Could he mean the vial? The vial! That's right, he tried to smash it. He was so stupid. He knew in the back of his mind that he couldn't destroy it, but he just had to try it. He wouldn't just do nothing.

"I'll be back, but if you try to disrupt my plans any further, your punishment will be far worse."

"Y-yeah..."

The demon would have it in for him. He'd have to be careful. Bill then snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a flash of blue.

"Gah!"

He was in his room, sitting on the floor? Why was he-

"Ford! Are you ok?"

"Um, y-yeah. Why w-wouldn't I b-be?"

"Well, you were shouting in your sleep for one thing. Something about some guy called Bill?"

"O-oh."

"Lemme check on that gash."

"N-no. It's f-fine."

"Ford, it got infected. I'm going to have to check on it."

He shrank away from his brothers hand at first. Contact was still...unfamiliar to him. After hesitating, he eventually allowed him to look at the injury.

"Oh geez, Ford."

The bandage had fresh stains of blood on it, and the wound didn't look much better. It had begun to bleed again, and it looked as if it had gotten even more infected, if that were even possible. It wasn't pretty. Stanley quickly stood up, and ran to the door. He paused, and turned to him.

"You stay here, I'll be right back."

He then rushed out the door, and returned moments later with the med-kit, more bandages, a cloth, and the rubbing alcohol.

"This is gonna sting-"  
"I k-know, just g-get it over w-with."

It stung worse than before. He let out a hiss. His brother continued to clean the wound the best he could, and wrapped it.

"So, how you feeling?"

"H-how do you t-think?"

"Like shit?"

"Y-yeah."

Stanley then pulled out a thermometer.

"Hold still pointdexter."

He was about to protest, but was cut off when the thermometer was shoved into his mouth. He sat still for a minute, forced to comply.

"Holy fuck Ford!"

"It's t-that bad t-then," he deadpanned.

"Yes, it's that fucking bad! Christ, Ford!"

He couldn't see clearly, but he could tell that the thermometer read a high number. Yup. That bad. Stanley quickly ran out of the room, again, and didn't return for a while. Since he had a moment alone, he tried to process everything that Bill had said. It wasn't easy though. His head ached. Scratch that. Everything ached. His vision was blurry. He had to check to see if he was wearing his glasses. Still there. Stanley then returned from his frantic search with some pain killers, and some fever reducers.

"Ok, take these, and then go to bed."

"Y-yes, mom."

"Since when were you so snarky?"

"Since right now."

He did as his twin told him, and took the pills. After his brother left, he tried to sleep, but that was kind of hard when you know that a dream demon is pissed at you.

 **I don't know how to end this one, so I'm just going to do that thing from the end of that one Rick and Morty episode where Rick just kinda leans back into the seat and goes "Ba da dana na!" You know, that thing.**

 **Also, P.S. Who's not ready for Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future tomorrow! Not meeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, greetings from the worst author ever. How long has it been since I last updated? Who knows. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooorry**

 **ok back to it. *awkward** **transition***

When Bill said that he would give him a break, it was rather short lived. He should have known. He shouldn't have let his guard down.

"Hey nerd, hows it going?"

He decided to keep quiet this time.

"What, not talking? Guess I'll have to do the talking for you then?"

Then, Bill began talking in his voice.

"So Bill what is it you're planning next?"

He responded to himself in his normal voice. "Oh, well I'm glad you asked, Ford, and definitely not me talking in his voice!" He continued, "I'm going to need to borrow you for the next part, but there's absolutely no way I'm going to tell you!" Well, that was obvious. Bill was being more secretive with his plan lately. He had given him the gist of it, but that was all he could get out of him. And there was no way he would be able to get Bill to tell him anything else.

"Well Sixer, ready for stage two?"

He heaved a sigh. "I don't have a choice any way."

"Aww come on Sixer, where's the enthusiasm, after all..."

Instead of Bill's normal voice, or his voice, he responded in Stanley's voice, _"Remember who you're doing this for."_

He stood completely still. The thought of Bill hurting Stan, or Dipper, or anyone was enough to make his blood run cold. He slowly nodded, unsure why.

"Well, I suppose that's better. Anyway, I've got stuff to do, let's hurry it up!"

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. He prayed that it was just a dream, but when he looked down on the floor, he knew it wasn't. Bill had scattered several papers on the floor and in (hopefully) red in read the words " **IT WASN'T"**

The room suddenly turned black and white.

"Boo!"

"Bill."

"Heheheheh, hey buddy! Let's get started, shall we?"

Before he could reply, his soul was painfully ripped out of his body. It hurt so much more than it did before. He couldn't hold back a scream.

"Woah Sixer, I must have done a bigger number on you than I thought. Can't help it though. My plans can't wait any longer."

Even though he didn't have his body at the moment, he could still feel the pain of being ripped out of it. He was shaking almost uncontrollably. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Hey, Earth to nerd, you still there?"

He didn't look at Bill, but gave a slight nod.

"Good, let's get to business!"

Bill reached into "his" coat pocket, and pulled out the vial.

"Good," he muttered. With that, he opened the door, and towards the vending machine. Ford slowly floated behind. Bill repeated the process he used to open the vending machine, and walked down the stairs. Before Bill could get to the bottom, he froze, and gripped the railing.

"Heh, man, Sixer, I should be more careful with you, not even this pain is funny..." His grip tightened, before he slowly let go, and continued to the elevator. That was...odd. Bill usually took pleasure from pain. Any kind of pain. He must have been in worse shape than he thought. That was not good. Ford continued to float after Bill, until they arrived at the third floor. Bill staggered to the portal console, and leaned against it for a moment, before pulling out the vial.

"Welp, cheers!"

He downed the vials contents. Bill began to glow a bright, burning red.

"HHAHAHA, OH MAN, I HAVEN'T FELT POWER LIKE THIS IN SO, SO LONG!" He slammed "his" hands down onto the console, and it began to glow a bright red, too. The portal activated. Instead of the sinister blue, it glowed red. Energy was pouring out of it. In bright red bursts of what looked like lightning. Bill stared ahead with a wide smile, eyes burning red, not paying attention to anything else.

Then, the door burst open.

"FORD, WHAT THE HELL IS-"

Oh no.

"Stanley, that's not me! Stanley, please!"

No use, he couldn't be heard in the mind scape. Bill slowly turned "his" head to Stanley.

"F-Ford, what are you-"

"HEHEH, SORRY TRASH BAG, YOUR BRO'S NOT HOME, LEAVE A MESSAGE!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Ford, you're scarring me..."

"YOU REALLY ARE THE IDIOT HE THINKS YOU ARE. DON'T YOU GET IT? HE'S. GONE."

"Ford..."

No. Nononnononononononononononononono.

Bill slowly removed one of "his" hands from the console. He was still blazing red.

"HE CAN HEAR YOU THOUGH. HE CAN HEAR AND SEE EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING. SAY HI, FORD!"

 _"Bill, please stop...,"_ he struggled to get the words out. Bill removed "his" other hand. The portal and the console still glowed fiercely.

"What are you...?"

"GUESS," he shouted as he lunged at Stanley.

They wrestled back and forth on the floor, but Bill overpowered Stanley. Bill pinned him to the ground.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HELP HIM? HE'S BEEN BEYOND SAVING FOR SO, SO LONG. HE'S NOTHING BUT A LIFELESS MACHINE NOW!"

Bill was right. No one could save him. He was his own undoing. He ruined his own life, and pushed everyone who cared about him away. The things he had done, both in and out of the portal. Somedays, he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror.

"No, you're wrong."

 _"W-what?"_

"Ford and I may have had it rough in the past, but I know that he's been trying to forgive himself!"

 _"St-Stan..."_

"And I know that you know nothing about him!" With that, Stan broke his wrist free from Bill's grip, and punched him in the side of "his" head. That would sting if he got his body back.

"WHY YOU..!"

Bill began to glow an even brighter red. "His" eyes turned completely red. He raised up "his" hand.

 _"No!"_

Without thinking, Ford phased back into his body. He struggled to use the hand that wasn't raised to grab his other arm.

"SIXER, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

His entire body felt like it was on fire. It hurt, so much. He let out a scream.

"F-Ford! Is that you?!"

While he still had a small amount of control, he grit his teeth, and gave a short nod. He fell to his knees, still clutching his other wrist, in an attempt to stop Bill. He was still glowing, but it was a faint red, it wasn't as bright as when Bill was in control. Stan quickly rushed to his side.

"W-why would y-you say that a-about me...?"

"What do you mean?"

"B-Bill was r-right about m-me. I-I'm beyond s-saving."

"No, this, Bill is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do."

"I-"

"Ford...?"

He couldn't hold him off anymore.

"HAHAHAH, HOW SWEET OF YOU TRASH BAG, BUT HE'S TOO WEAK TO FIGHT BACK ANYMORE"

Bill's "soul" (if he even had one) had overpowered his once again. He couldn't do anything. This was agony. Bill had won.

"I'm sorry, Ford." Stan punched hard, right where his head injury was. Bill let out a scream. He began to glow brighter.

"WHY YOU-!" Bill raised one of "his" hands, but then, the glow suddenly stopped.

"HEH, GUESS MY TIME IS UP... SEE YOU LATER, TRASH BAG..."

Ford could feel Bill leave his body. The console, and the portal stopped glowing. He had control again. Unfortunatly, his body hurt so much worse than before. It was worse than being ripped out of his body.

"S-Stan..." He couldn't say anything else, before he collapsed.


End file.
